


Song of the Stars

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Home Sweet Home [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Oops, and now for my next trick, i drew a bunch of altun in lingerie after i wrote this too, l i n g e r i e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Reina gets a set of lingerie to wear for Altun, only to fluster her more than ever in process.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Home Sweet Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Song of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Lucina is a dirty enabler and that's all you need to know.

“It’s see through.” Reina couldn’t help but laugh at Altun’s innocent comment, though the innocence of it was betrayed by Altun’s eyes which were focused directly on Reina’s chest. “I can see -” her face flushed slightly as she cut her own sentence off. She couldn’t understand how Altun was able to say this kind of stuff haphazardly.

“Does it not look good?” Reina asked. With some help, mostly from Lucina whom Reina had asked what colour would be best and the style to wear around Altun, she had picked out some very fancy Ishgardian lingerie. She had gotten one that had a completely mesh top complete with matching bottoms. They even had small red lilies on them. Altun’s eyes were following the length of Reina’s torso now, right down to…

“N-no!” she stuttered suddenly, shaking her head. Altun’s face was growing redder by the minute, and Reina now had a smug smile on her face. She watched as Altun’s eyes found their way right to Reina’s see through mesh bottoms. Her eyes were quite fixated there. Although, Reina was sitting on her heels, so Altun couldn’t really see anything per say, not unless Reina moved. Which she hadn’t planned on, at least not yet. Altun’s eyes suddenly found Reina’s, and then she was moving closer to Reina.

“Altun?” Reina blinked a few times but before she knew it Altun had her mouth against hers in a slow kiss. She nipped lightly at Altun’s bottom lip, tugging at it slightly. Altun, who had been lounging around the apartment with only her smalls and a very loose top on, situated herself sitting on top of Reina, one leg on either side of her. She tangled her fingers in Reina’s long white locks, tugging slightly. Reina ran her hands up Altun’s sides, sliding them underneath her shirt till they found Altun’s breasts. Altun made a small noise against Reina’s lips before pulling away and leaning her forehead against Reina’s. Altun’s breathing was uneven, her eyes falling shut at the methodical rhythm Reina had set as she moved her hands over Altun’s breast, not rough like normal, slow and gentle. Altun let out a whine at the loss of contact as Reina withdrew her hands, resting them instead on Altun’s hips.

Altun moved slightly, before pushing Reina back gently against the bed so that she was straddling her hips. She stared down at her, before smiling softly and slipping her hands under the mesh fabric. She ran her hands across the skin of Reina’s stomach, nails dragging lightly as she did. Reina let out a hum, her thumbs massaging small circles into Altun’s hips. Carefully, Altun pushed the fabric up off Reina’s chest before leaning down and nipping at the skin, leaving behind small red marks. They always stood out brilliantly against Reina’s skin. Reina let her eyes fall shut. After a few moments, Altun slid off of Reina to instead lay down next to her. She stared at her for a few moments before pulling her into another kiss, one hand slowly trailing it’s way down and sliding between Reina’s legs. Reina let out a very quite moan as she felt Altun’s finger begin rubbing small circles in varying paces. Their lips moved against each other, and Reina pulled back after a few moments, staring at Altun.

Reina felt Altun moving her finger somewhat faster now, and in response she arched into Altun’s touch, pressing their bodies closer together. With a hum, Altun moved her hand to slip it under the mesh bottoms, her finger returning to it’s previous ministrations. Reina let out another moan. Altun moved her finger faster once more, aiming for more of a back and forth motion across the tip now. Altun slid her knee between Reina’s legs so she could prop one up, giving her better access. Reina inhaled as Altun moved her thumb across the tip before slipping a finger slowly inside of her. Reina’s hand found Altun’s hip again, gripping tightly at the end of Altun’s shirt. Altun placed a kiss to Reina’s throat as she moved her finger in then out again while continuing the circling motion with her thumb.

Reina’s face was flushed as she released her grip on Altun’s shirt, sliding her hand down between Altun’s legs now, running her finger from the bottom all the way through the tip, where she pressed down gently, just enough for a reaction. Altun let out a moan of her own, pushing her finger deeper inside of Reina. They were staring at each other now. Reina quickened her own pace, before dipping her hand below the waistband of Altun’s smalls. There was a moments pause where Altun’s head fell against Reina’s shoulder, focusing on the movement of Reina’s hand. Carefully, Altun slipped a second finger inside of Reina just as Reina slipped one inside of her. She let out another moan before biting down, albeit harder than intended, on Reina’s shoulder.

“Altun.” Reina said, though her voice was raspy. Altun looked up at Reina, face flushed that brilliant shade of red that Reina so much adored. Her smugness at Altun’s flustered nature over her lingerie was replaced now but nothing but fondness for the Au Ra lying next to her. Reina moved her finger faster, trying to match the pace that Altun had set. There was another moan from Altun, who’s own breath was coming out in pants. Reina pushed her finger deeper inside, reaching for that spot. She found it, though the same time Altun had managed to find her own, causing both of the to melt into each other more than they already were.

The pace was faster now, less gentle and show, more needy, eager for that release to wash over them both. Altun was staring directly into Reina’s eyes, lips parted, panting, an occasional moan falling past her lips as Reina hit that spot ever time with the tip of her fingers. Reina could feel herself reaching that point. She pressed her lips against Altun’s again, feeling Altun’s hand working fast now, finding that spot with such ease and precision. Their paces were matched, lips moving against each other, divulging suddenly into a mess of moans, each others names slipping past swollen lips, the feel of that sudden release. The feeling of coming down from a high. Altun lazily moved her fingers a few more times, before slowly retracting them. There was a whine at loss of contact from Reina, followed by one from Altun as Reina retracted her fingers as well.

“Reina.” Altun said, kissing her again, smile across her lips. “You look beautiful in that. Just so you know.” Reina let out a small laugh. Altun was silly. Innocent, yet not innocent. She loved being this way with Altun. Even when they were doing something intimate and serious, they still laughed and joked together. They knew each others bodies as well as they knew their own. Altun was silly and shy. She got flustered easily, but once she had her bearings, she would sometimes be the first to initiate things. Reina placed a kiss to Altun’s forehead, wrapping her arm loosely around her waist. Reina was serious more often than not, less so with Altun. She could be calmer with Altun in any situation. Altun let out a content hum, nuzzling into Reina’s chest, enjoying the warmth of her body against hers. Sometimes they did things simple, like they did on this night. Sometimes they did more. Yet, no matter what they did, they loved being that way with each other. They loved the feeling of lying in each other’s arms afterwards.

Reina rubbed small circles into Altun’s back. Altun found the motion calming, and it served to lulling her off to sleep on nights when she was having nightmares. Reina started using it after moments like this as a way to lull her to sleep, but also just let her know she was there and comfortable with her. She felt the warmth of Altun’s breath against her skin. She had been on the fence about this lingerie, but she was happy she got it now.

“Reina?”

“Hm? Something wrong?” She felt Altun shake her head, then a smile forming on her lips.

“I love you. That’s all.” Reina let out a small laugh, pulling Altun as close as she could.

“I love you, too.” And she did. She loved Altun more than she could explain. More than words could express, if there was ever words to express how much she cared for Altun. It wasn’t long before Altun had drifted off into sleep. Reina, on the other hand, lay awake, humming and continuing to draw those circles in Altun’s back. She would have to remember to thank Lucina later.


End file.
